Sherlock Holmes's New Love?
by BurnedSpy
Summary: only own Lillian Smith, my oc, and others you don't recognize, based on 2009 movie, before and after Blackwood, sort of a sequel to Unusual Girl don't have to read together, can be read separate, still continuing other story
1. Chapter 1

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review. **

**This takes place right when Sherlock takes the Blackwood case.**

It was a surprisingly sunny day in London, and it was also surprisingly quiet at 221B Baker Street. There were no explosions, no gunshots, which the housekeeper Mrs. Hudson, was very happy about, and no shouting. I was quite happy, sense there was no noise, well unless you count the pit bull, Gladstone, and John's cane, it was going to be a very pleasant morning. I sighed as I changed into a pair of brown trousers, a white short sleeve button up blouse, I had taken a pair of scissors and cut off the sleeves of the shirt, before putting on a black belt, and a pair of sneakers. I combed my red hair, which was still straight, but now reached to my elbows, and put it in a french braid. I brushed my teeth and made the bed before going downstairs. As I reached the stair landing I looked up at the clock, it was just 30 minuets after 7am. There was only one person who was in the family room and that was John Watson. My best friend along with Sherlock Holmes, both of whom I knew sense we solved that case of the pyramid, to make it less complicated, I've known him sense I was little, and John I knew sense I was a teenager. John was sitting in an armchair by the fire reading the morning paper, even though it was sunny outside it was still pretty chilly, perfectly ordinary London weather.

"Good morning John." I greeted sitting in the other arm chair.

"Ah, good morning Lilly, I see you are still wearing mens clothing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on John! Why do you always ask that, have you ever seen me wear a dress? Excluding the schools dinner and very formal parties, as well as undercover work." I added raising an eyebrow.

"Because one day, just one, I wish to see you wear a dress, and yes excluding formal dinners/parties and when you go undercover." John said sighing.

"But you know how much I detest those accursed things, I mean you can't breathe in them for one thing, everything has to be extra tight, and you can't move around freely without constant worrying." I said.

Just then Mrs. Hudson came in carrying a tray which had a plate of eggs and bacon, as well as a cup of tea.

"Here you go dear." Mrs. Hudson said pacing the tray in front of John.

"Ah thank you. It looks and smells delicious Mrs. Hudson."

"You're welcome John, good morning Lilly, still no dress I see, how are you ever going to find a husband?" Mrs. Hudson asked giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs. Hudson, I am not looking for a husband, and I have no intention of looking for one." I said.

"Well I'm guessing it's too late anyway, sense you're already 25, no man is going to want to marry someone at that age. Anyway I'm guessing you'll have eggs as well?"

"Yes please, and one of your delicious banana muffins."

"Of course, and judging by the look on John's face I better send it up to Holmes's room."

I looked over at John and sure enough he had a look on his face that meant, he had possibly just found a case that might spark Sherlock's interest.

"Take a look at this and tell me that it wouldn't at least strike his interest." John said passing me the paper.

I looked down at the London Times, this case definatley had Sherlock's name on it.

_Another girl was found dead. London police are baffled, and Inspector Lestrade, who is leading the case, has no suspects. _

_"This is the most bizarre case we've ever seen, almost all we can be certain of is that all the girls were murdered and did not commit suicide, like we believed before. There have been a total of five girls murdered so far and we believe they are being committed by the same person." said Inspector Lestrade during an interview._

_"Tell me is Sherlock Holmes helping the yard solve this?" _

_"No, he refused when I asked him, though that was when the body count had only been two."_

I looked up at John and he was smiling, but then I realized so was I, I had a feeling that we were about to have a case. John quickly finished his breakfast as I went upstairs to Sherlock's door and knocked. I was a little nervous, he hadn't come out of his room in days. Well except to use the bathroom and take breakfast up to his rooms.

"Sherlock?" I called through the door.

I sighed before going in. It was dark and I will never get over how dusty and messy his room is. Clothes littered the floor, as well as underwear (which I didn't need to see), broken bottles, glass from the chemistry set, books were scattered, paper littered the floor as well, the bed looks like it's never been made, and it looks like nobody has been in here for a week. I heard a snore coming from the small bed, I turned and saw that it was only Gladstone sleeping. I opened the curtains and the sun quickly brightened up the room. I looked on the table and saw a small note, I picked it up and read silently.

_"Personally I expected you find this note sooner, but anyway if you need me I have taken up my lodgings at the bar, I'm boxing today, oh and Lilly tell John not to burn the place down, one more thing tell nanny (Mrs. Hudson), not to clean my rooms again, if she does tell her It'll be her rooms I set fire too instead of Watson's, see if you can find my revolver I can't remember where I put it, and please tell me you found another case; and it better not be anything boring." signed Sherlock Holmes._

I sighed and thought 'Same old Sherlock.'

I looked around and found his revolver lying on the table, grabbed it and and headed out. I had just shut the door when I head footsteps coming up the flight of stairs.

"Don't bother John, he's not there, after I eat breakfast we'll be heading to the bar." I said walking back down the stairs with John.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because the reason why we haven't head anything from Sherlock is because he's boxing at the bar." I said.

"Should have known."

"Let's hurry though, apparently Sherlock has a match today."

I quickly ate, thanked Mrs. Hudson, before leaving with John and heading towards the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review. **

**This takes place right when Sherlock takes the Blackwood case.**

As we neared the bar I handed John Sherlock's revolver and said, "Take it, he forgot it again."

John just sighed as we entered the bar. It was noisy, music filled it, the smell of disgusting men, smoke and alcohol filled my nostrils, the drunkards were trying to keep their balance, and drunken whores were giving John lustful looks. I glared at them and they gave me a disgusting look. I was never accepted among normal women. Being a good boy John ignored them, even as they came up to him and tried to seduce him, and doing a horrible job; though this was normal. We made our way out the back door and heard cheering, boasting, fists hitting flesh, boos, and encouraging yells. We made our way towards the noise, and saw a crowd around the boxing ring.

"Excuse us, excuse me please." John said as we pushed our way through the people.

We stood behind the 'boxing ring' and saw two men fighting. The fighter on the right was shorter then the other fighter, the fighter on the left had to be at least 5"7 while the other one had to be at least 5"4, and both were covered in bruises. Both fighters were wearing black pants, had no shirt on, both had a great deal of muscle, and as they fought the shorter one seemed to be intimidating the larger one; making him made. I already knew who the shorter fighter was, it was Sherlock Holmes, for that was his style of fighting. Sherlock Holmes might have been short, well not that short, had a great muscle build, though he still looked skinny in a way, had brown eyes, black, messy hair that stopped at his ears, and looked pale when the morning sun hit him. Though the paleness probably had something to do with him being in the dark a lot. We watched as Sherlock defeated his opponent with a kick to the diaphragm before leaving the ring. John and I followed.

"Sherlock!" I called as collected his winnings.

He stopped and turned as we stood behind him. Sherlock of course was not even tired from that fight, maybe a little worn out, but not tired.

"Took you both long enough." Sherlock said eying us.

"Well somebody had to 'disappear' and not mention anything, while only leaving a note, and staying in his room all day." I retorted.

"Well somebodies moody today." Sherlock merely said, heading back towards the bar, with us following him.

"Well Sherlock when I saw that you forgot your gun, I was worried that you were going to have us chase you, again, to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." I said.

"Woman you worry yourself too much. Maybe I should start calling you mother hen."

"Your gun." John said handing it to him.

"Ah, much appreciated Watson."

"Actually it was Lily who found it and she was the one who found your note."

"Ah well thank you."

"Good lord, Sherlock Holmes said 'thank you', the world has come to an end."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

I smiled.

"Holmes we have a case." John said as we followed Sherlock through and out of the bar.

"If it's the same one Lestrade tried to get me to-" Sherlock started.

"Yes it is but-" I started.

"No, I told you to find me something exciting."

"Holmes just read." John said shoving today's newspaper in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock glared at him but took it and read as we headed back 221b Baker Street. I saw his eyes rise up in curiosity a few times.

"Well come on, we have to talk to Lestrade." Sherlock said handing John back the paper.

"Um Holmes." John said as Sherlock started heading down the street.

"What?" Sherlock asked stopping.

"You might want to put some clothes on." I said.

He looked down and realized that he was still shirtless and all dirty and sweaty. He sighed and said "Fine."

We walked into 221b and Sherlock headed upstairs.

"Mr. Holmes!" Mrs. Hudson shouted just as Sherlock headed upstairs.

"What is it nanny?" Sherlock asked.

"I really wish you would stop that, but you have visitors, they say that their daughters been missing for nearly a week, and they won't go to Scotland Yard because they don't trust Lestrade. Don't shoot the messenger I'm just telling ya what they said." Mrs. Hudson said before leaving the room.

"So what are you going to do Holmes? Which case are you going to take?" John asked.

"Hm, I might take both, who knows, I might find both the kidnapper and the killer." Sherlock said.

"Oh come off it, you just want to steal Lestrade's spotlight and embarrass him." I said smirking.

"Hm, I never hear you complain." Sherlock said before heading to his room.

"Shall we John?" I asked motioning towards the living room.

"We shall." he said.

Together we walked into the living room and saw a man and a woman sitting on the sofa. The woman had tan skin, was skinny in a healthy way, had green eyes, had curly blond hair that was pulled into a not on the top of her head, and wore a simple brown dress; and was around 5"3. The man, had strong build, kind of like Sherlock, had red hair that was like John's, had a red beard, gray eyes, had an athletic build, and wore a simple gray suit; and was around 5"6. The woman looked up when we entered, her eyes were red, like she had just been crying.

"Hello." John said, sort of awkwardly.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" the man asked.

"No I'm not, but we are his partners and friends. Sherlock went to change, he'll be down in a moment." John said.

"William Peterson, and this is my wife Laura." the man introduced holding out his hand.

"John Watson." John shook the man's hand.

"Lillian Smith." I said also shaking his hand briefly.

Just then Sherlock bounded into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

"I apologize for my lateness." Sherlock said walking over and standing on the other side of me.

"And rudeness." I whispered so only he could hear.

He elbowed my side.

"Ow." I whispered wincing and rubbing my side, he elbowed harder then he meant to.

"Ah and I take it that this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes, it is a pleasure, I've read a lot about you and your insane methods." William said taking Sherlock's hand and shaking it.

I snorted in an un-ladylike manor and muttered, "That's one word for it."

But I quickly let out a silent yell as I felt pressure on my foot as Sherlock walked by me and sat down in the armchair.

"Hm, so you have. Now why have you come to me, I on a rather busy schedule." Sherlock said before motioning them to sit down, which they did.

John sat down on the other armchair while I sat on the arm of it.

"Oh how rude of us, we didn't introduce ourselves I'm-"

"You are William Peterson the blacksmith that lives on the edge of town and you are his lovely but uneducated wife Laura." Sherlock interrupted while lighting his pipe.

"How did you-" William started to ask.

"I noticed the way you would rub your hands, which would indicate that they were either dry or rough, but sense they are not cracked they are rough, and it's usually only blacksmiths or their apprentices who have rough hands. I knew that you live on the edge of town because I know the owner and his employees of the blacksmith in town, and I knew your wife was uneducated because of the way she leaned over to look at the newspaper that was lying on the table; she looked at it in a way when one is curious as to know what it says. She gave it the look the way one looks when trying to read something over one's shoulder. So I knew she couldn't read, meaning she was uneducated, though she is a very skilled writer, mostly writing poetry, considering the size of the callous on her right hand." Sherlock explained.

They looked at him with wide eyes and William gasped, "Wow."

"Yes now I thought you came here on an urgent matter, not to hear of my detective skills." Sherlock said.

"Ah yes, um, well, well there's no easy way to say this but someone kidnapped our daughter." William said.

I looked over at Sherlock and saw that he had leaned forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the chair, his dark eyes gazing curiously and his eyes were full of interest, and he had an elbow resting on his knee while his chin was resting on his knuckles.

"Do tell me the full, from the beginning, and don't leave anything out." Sherlock said seriously, oh yeah he was interested.

I wouldn't be surprised if this was another victim of that case that Lestrade was working on. In fact I had no doubt. I listened as William told the story, or what they knew. I am not going to explain what he said, I will mention things that are important, because I really hate it when they give these long, drawn out, descriptions of what happened. It really got annoying. At first it sounded like a simple case of the daughter running away, but then he mentioned the name Lord Blackwood, I swear that man was the creepiest man on the planet, and I would say he was the weirdest but personally I thought Sir Doyle (The complete Sherlock Holmes Adventures, he's in one of the chapters) would be in first place. Once we finished talking with them, they left, and we left shortly after.

"So Miss Smith, what did you think of the blacksmith's tale?" Sherlock asked as we started heading towards the old abandoned church.

"I would say that if we had read any of the other tales it would be either exactly the same, or it would be very similar." I said.

We were heading towards the old church because that's where the place where William Peterson's daughter, Marian, was seen last, and that was the place she always went apparently.

"Tell me old boy how did you know that Mr. Peterson's wife wrote poetry?" John asked curiously.

"Actually that was a guess, I saw her eying the poetry books on the bookshelf. Well come on, maybe we will be able to speak to Blackwood here, if he is here, he tends to roam this place." Sherlock said.

There was hardly anything left in the church except for the old alter and cross. The place definitely needed to be dusted. There sitting on the alter was Lord Blackwood. I shivered, that man gave me the creeps. He was reading some sort of book, but it was really small, like one of those carry around bibles.

"See told you he would be here. Good morning Blackwood." Sherlock said as he walked up to him, us following.

Lord Blackwood looked up at us and gave a small grin, it was almost evil.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous trio, the great detective Sherlock Holmes, and his pact. Why are you here?" Lord Blackwood asked giving me sly smile.

I nearly gagged, but I was also angry, he always, we've had to speak with him a couple of times do to suspicious reasons, and he always called John and I dogs. Because we always followed behind Sherlock as he solved cases, not everyone could have a great mind like Sherlock Holmes.

"I've come to ask if you have seen anybody in here in the past week, though I'd rather it'd be in the past 24 hours?" Sherlock asked, ignoring the 'dog' comment, even though I could tell that it made Sherlock angry.

"As a matter in fact I have, a young girl has been in here, seeking comfort." Blackwood said with a small smile.

Why did I think that he had something to do with all the kidnappings. As we continued to question him, I could already tell that he was the one that did it. We soon left. I wouldn't even be surprised if at first, these girls would go with him willingly at first. Because in appearance he is handsome, he was young, only 27, had long black hair that was always pulled into a long ponytail, pale, was around 5"5 or taller I couldn't tell, and had green eyes. He always wore the same black suit too, which made him even more creepy.

"So Holmes, what's our next stop?" John asked.

"Hm, we don't have anymore stops." Sherlock responded.

"Do you mean to say that you solved the case already?" John asked.

"Yes, it's obvious it was Blackwood, did you remember how he responded when he talked about controlling people? His eyes lit up, he looked joyful at just the mere thought, and he's practicing magic." Sherlock confirmed.

"How do you know he's practicing magic?" I asked, even I didn't know that.

"You remember that book he hid when we asked what it was? I managed to get a glimpse of the cover, I couldn't see the full name but one of the words was magic." Sherlock said.

"So we're going to the police?" John asked, not really understanding.

"Of course not John, we have no evidence, and you know that Lestrade won't believe us unless we have evidence, especially when it comes to cases that Sherlock is on." I said.

"You're a bit slower then usual today Watson, even Lily is figuring things out faster then you." Sherlock said.

"Hey!" I said glaring at him.

We went back to Baker Street.

**I do apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, I have exams coming up and am studying very hard, i finally found time to write this, you might not expect the next chapter until next week, or on the 10 since that's the start of summer, but please be patient and review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

When we walked into 221b and into the living room. The Peterson's were still there. Ok, I know that detectives can be fast at solving cases, but it takes time, I wish they would realize that, even Sherlock's fastest case took him at least half of the day to solve.

"Well, have you found my daughter?" William asked.

"No. But I am positive that I've found the person who took your daughter, and the man who is responsible for the other kidnappings." Sherlock said calmly.

"Why don't you call the police then?" William asked.

"Because we don't have enough evidence to even open an investigation." I said.

"We'll be getting home, I still have a bunch of orders to fill, and the way you said it it could be a long investigation." he said sighing.

They left. After we had lunch we went to Blackwood's home, if you could even call it that, and all the other places he's been. We also found evidence that Blackwood had been using the girls he kidnapped as props, and dummies to practice his magic. We found a journal of all his findings, and we concluded that the girl wasn't dead; but was going to be dead tonight. Tonight we were going to rescue the girl and rid ourselves of Lord Blackwood.

Night came quickly and the plan was ready and in motion. John had already left to retrieve Lestrade and the rest of the police. Unfortunately we had to run seeing as it took longer then expected to convince Lestrade and the Yard, but John did it, but it also left us short of time. I was glade that I hadn't changed clothes, these were much more comfortable to wear when running. I ran with Sherlock as the carriages followed us, the carriages contained John Watson, Lestrade, and other members of the yard. We ran as fast as we could to the old church. We stopped in front of the doors which Sherlock quickly unlocked.

"We must've went through the wrong door." I whispered as we stopped walking through the very short arch, which led to a winding staircase.

"We're going to have to make do, careful there's a guard approaching." Sherlock whispered back.

A man stopped just in front of where we were hiding, he was straining to hear us, and held his lantern high. Sherlock quickly pulled me close to him so I was resting against his chest and he through his black jacket over us, just as the man came in. I felt my breathing hitch slightly, I was so close to Sherlock that I felt my heart speed up, why did I always feel this strange fluttering in my heart whenever I was this close to Sherlock, I mean I know I used to have a strong liking for him when we were younger but, surely I didn't like him like that anymore, did I. I stopped breathing as the man with the light came in. I glanced at Sherlock and saw that he was concentrating hard and that's when I knew, he had a plan. Just as the man turned Sherlock uncovered us and I moved out of the way as Sherlock delivered some fast, and sharp blows that left the man unconscious.

"Talk about fast thinking." I said.

"I always think faster in extreme circumstances." came the reply.

Sherlock took the mans hat and put it on, and also grabbed the lantern as we left and hurried down the stairs.

"Do you really need that?" I asked.

"Of course, you know I must take a souvenir."

As we reached the second landing of the stairs I started to hear chanting. I could also see lights. Sherlock pulled me over to the pillars that were on the landing, and from here we could see everything. There were four street light holders place around the altar, the fire burning in the holders, lighting up what was happening. A young girl, who I could already tell belonged to the Peterson's, was twitching on the altar, almost like she was seizing, a long sharp knife was lying next to her, and a man wearing a hood stood behind the altar with his arms raised. There were also some men surrounding him, guarding him I guess. We were so absorbed in trying to find a way to get the girl out of this mess, and safely that we didn't notice one of the guards sneaking up on us. We whipped around, Sherlock had covered the man's nose and mouth, I held the man's arms in front of him, and John came out of nowhere and put the man in a choke hold. The man struggled.

"Stop it." Sherlock whispered to the man.

"I like the hat." John whispered.

"I just picked it up." was Sherlock's reply.

"Did you remember your revolver?" John asked.

"Ah, I knew I'd forgotten something. Thought I left the stove on."

"You did."

Suddenly Sherlock let the man go and said, "I think that's quite enough. You are a doctor after all."

John and I saw that the man was unconscious and we set him down, before straightening back up.

"Always a pleasure to see you Watson. Where's the inspector?"

"Out getting his troops lined up." John said taking off his outer jacket and throwing it to the ground.

"That could be all day." Sherlock said handing Watson back his cane, which I just noticed he had.

We went back to the stairs and descended. When we reached the altar we quickly started taking out the men, who I must admit were putting up a fight. Just then I saw the girl grab the dagger. I helped Sherlock defeat the man with the gun just as Watson pulled out his, aiming it at Blackwood. Sherlock and I ran over to the girl who was just about to stab herself, and we both grabbed onto her hand; stopping her and breaking the 'spell'. A strong wind came and blew out the lights, but we could still see, the girl stopped seizing and just laid on the table panting. Sherlock pointed a police club at the man, and he lowered his arms.

"Sherlock Holmes, and his loyal dogs. Tell me doctor, as a medical man, have you enjoyed my work?" the man asked.

"Let me show you how much I've enjoyed it." John said.

John was heading towards the man.

"Watson!" Sherlock called stopping him just as the hooded figure turned around.

I walked and stood on the other side of John just in time to stop him from moving.

"Don't!" Sherlock said grabbing onto Watson's arm.

I couldn't help but freeze as I notice a clear, sharp, and see through piece of long glass; which looked like the tip of a sword, just inches from John's face.

"Observe." Sherlock said.

"How did you see that?" John asked.

"Because I was looking for it." Sherlock replied breaking it with both police clubs.

He then used the end of the club to push back the hood, and just as I expected it was Lord Blackwood.

"Just as I expected." I said.

"Lord Blackwood."

**wow i didn't expect to get two chapters out in one day. sorry if i went too fast with this case, but i really wanted to start the movie already, if you know what i mean, i have great ideas for it. remember to please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

"You seem surprised." Blackwood said to John.

"I think the girl deserves your attention, more then he does." Sherlock said to John.

"Right." John said glaring at Blackwood as he went over to the girl.

Just then Lestrade and his men walked in, and I couldn't help but think finally. Lestrade's men were putting all of Blackwood's men in shackles.

"That was impeccable timing Lestrade. We have one for the doctor, and one for the rope." Sherlock said making me grin.

"This girl needs a hospital immediately! Get her into the Moria!" John announced.

Some of Lestrade's men went over to help carry the girl. Once Blackwood was in shackles Clark, one of Lestrade's men went to walk him out but Blackwood pulled away and said,"If you don't mind."

"Get this man out of my sight." Lestrade said.

Lestrade's men started leaving everyone away and I went and stood beside Sherlock once more, happy that everyone was unharmed.

"And you were supposed to wait for my orders." Lestrade said to Sherlock.

"Inspector, with all do respect, you do realize that Sherlock never follows orders if he finds flaw in them." I said to Lestrade.

"Besides, if I had you would be cleaning up a corpse, chasing a rumor, and besides the girls parents hired me; not the Yard. Though why they though you needed my assistance is beyond me." Sherlock said.

John joined us as Lestrade said, "Well London will be able breathe now with relief."

"Indeed. Congratulations inspector." John said with slight sarcasm.

"Here have a cigar." Sherlock said taking one out of his breast pocket and handing it to Lestrade, who took it.

"Gentlemen and lady." a man said.

We turned and saw a cameraman there with his camera ready, most likely for the newspaper.

"Cheese."

He took a picture just as Sherlock covered his face with his arm. He had always hated publicity.

I sighed as I leaned back in the armchair, looking at the paper while John attended to a recent patient. It had been almost a month now sense we solved the Blackwood case, and it has been dull; there have no cases whatsoever. I was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a black corset long sleeve shirt, and boots. I had combed my hair into a low ponytail, I was probably the only woman who didn't care about what men thought of me, though that's not necessarily true, there was always Irene Adler, whom I hated dearly. Unlike Sherlock, who had been up in his room ever since he solved the Blackwood case, I had met John's hopefully, soon-to-be fiancee. I should probably explain, John has been seeing a girl named Mary something, I always forget her last name, well anyway she was a 'proper lady', but she was nice, and even though I didn't think she was the right person for John; I did my very best to ignore that seeing as John was very happy. Mary was a woman who was a bit taller then me, she, well I guess you could say had money, but she wasn't a spoiled brat like a lot of rich folks around here, she was pale, thin, had lovely blue eyes, elbow length blond hair, and was just a beautiful woman in general. She was a widow at the young age of 24, she had married the man when she was 17 and the man was 20 (which was common in these times), but he died three years later, she never told me how yet, but I'm sure she would in time. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard gun shots. I sighed, Sherlock was at it again. I put the paper down and went up the stairs just in time to see John and his patient come out of the room.

"Thank you for your time doctor." the man said holding out his hand.

"You're welcome Mr. Williams, same time next week?" John said.

Mr. Williams nodded. Just as I stood next to John the gun went off again, making Mr. Williams and John duck in surprise, well John's was more of instinct by now. I stayed standing and sighed. Just then Mrs. Hudson came in.

"That was gun fire!" Mr. Williams exclaimed.

"No it wasn't. That was hammer and nail wasn't it? I'm sure my colleague is just hanging up pictures." John said nervously.

"When will you be moving into your new house?" Mr. Williams asked.

That didn't surprise me, I recently saw John looking at adds, but I saw that they were nearby homes, I knew that he would never leave Sherlock completely.

"Hopefully by next month, and there shall be a woman's touch." John said.

"Good."

Just then the gun went off again making Mr. Williams jump.

"And your colleague, he won't be moving in with you, will he?"

"No he won't." John said firmly.

"Come on captain, it's a lot quieter downstairs." Mrs. Hudson said just the gun sounded again.

Just as John and I headed down the hall to Sherlock's room, Mrs. Hudson returned.

"I won't go in there. Not while he's got a gun in his hand." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson, John and I will handle Holmes." I said smiling at her.

"It's going to be a disaster when you leave John, he'll bring the whole house down." Mrs. Hudson said.

"He just needs another case, and besides you'll have Lilly here." John said comfortingly.

"Couldn't you have a longer engagement?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she handed me the rolled up newspaper, which I just noticed she had.

John just chuckled but it was gone when another round of gun shots went off. John and I were right next to Sherlock's door when John whispered to Mrs. Hudson, "Bring something to cheer him up."

When Mrs. Hudson left John opened the door enough to let his head in, just as another round of gunfire went off. When the last remainder of the sound died down, John asked, "Permission to enter the armory?"

I heard the reply, "Granted."

John opened the door all the way just as Sherlock fired one last shot, and we walked in.

"Watson and Lilly, I am conducting an experiment, I am trying to silence the sound of a gunshot." Sherlock said as I noticed him in a corner.

I turned and saw the wall which was full of bullet holes, and saw the engraving "V.R".

"It's not working." John said while opening one of the curtains that was covering the large window, light poured into the room.

Sherlock cried out in pain and covered his eyes. He deserved it for being in the dark for so long.

"May I see that?" John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock handed him his gun, which John unloaded before putting it on the table. Just then the fire started whistling so I went over, grabbed the pot of water, and threw it on the fire; making it go out. I looked over at John was carrying some papers as he went over to the curtains.

"You know, it's been almost a month since our last case." John stated.

"Gently Watson, gently, be gentle with me Watson, ah!" Sherlock exclaimed as John opened another curtain.

Ah I can finally see everything in the room. Though I couldn't help but giggle at Sherlock's begging.

"Maybe it's time you found another one." John said as though nothing had happened.

"I can't help but agree. My mind rebels this technician, give me problems, give me work. The sooner the better." Sherlock said crawling into the center of the room, making me chuckle.

Sherlock through me a glare as he crawled over to Watson. I went over and dangled the paper in front of Sherlock saying, "Paper."

I went over and sat down in the other armchair as Sherlock sat in front of Watson's chair, and started reading the paper.

"Let's see here, ah, Ramsey of Queen's Park, her husband has disappeared." John said.

"He's in Belgium with the maid. Is it November?" Sherlock asked looking up suddenly.

"Yes Holmes. Alright then, Lady Radford reports, her emerald bracelet has disappeared." John said sounding hopeful.

"Insurance swindle, Lord Radford likes fast woman and slow ponies." Sherlock said, making me chuckle.

"Oh, I see you are the attending physician at Blackwood's hanging."

"Yes. It was our last case together and I wanted to see it through to the end." John said.

I felt saddened remembering that John was going to leave our cases, even though he was moving in a house close by. I glanced a look at Sherlock and saw that he had the same crestfallen look, even if it lasted for only a minuet. Just then there was a knock on the door.

**Review please and get me more readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

Mrs. Hudson walked in with a tray of biscuits, an egg, and tea.

"There is only one case that triggers my interest at the moment. The mysterious absence of Mrs. Hudson, the landlady. I have watched her comings and goings for many days now, and they seem almost; sinister." Sherlock said looking at Mrs. Hudson, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Tea Mr. Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson asked, making John get up.

"Is it poisoned nanny?" Sherlock asked, unless it was John or I, he always asked that whenever someone gave him a drink.

"There's enough of that in you already." Mrs. Hudson replied making me chuckle as John took the tray from her, and sat it down on the small table between us.

As Mrs. Hudson went over to Sherlock's messy desk to clear some of it off, so John could put the tray there Sherlock cried, "Don't touch anything, everything is in its proper place, as per usual, _nanny_." Sherlock said sneering out the word 'nanny'.

But Mrs. Hudson ignored him went over grabbed the tea and food and placed it on the space she had cleared.

As Mrs. Hudson headed towards the door with the now empty tray she stopped and looked at something saying, "Oh look he's killed the dog, again."

As she closed the door John ran over to the bulldog who I just noticed lying there, not moving, while shouting, "What have you done to Gladstone now?"

"I was simply trying a new anesthetic. He doesn't mind." Sherlock replied making me giggle.

John stood up after making sure that Gladstone was alright and turned to Sherlock.

"Holmes, as your doctor-" John started slowly.

"He'll be right as rain." Sherlock said, making me snicker.

"As your _friend_, you've been in this room for three weeks, and I'm telling you that you have to _get out_." John continued.

Sherlock sat in John's vacant armchair and said, "There is nothing for me, of interest, out there, on Earth."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh please, don't be so dramatic."

Sherlock gave me a small glare and asked, "Oh and do you have something to say on this matter?"

"Don't drag me into this. I'm merely enjoying the show." I said giving a smile.

"So you're free this evening?" John asked, making me smile, I knew what he had in mind.

Ever since John had met Mary, he has been trying to get Sherlock to meet her, but he has always been avoiding it, and now Sherlock had fallen right into the trap.

"Absolutely."

"Dinner?"

"Fantastic."

"The Royal?"

"My favorite."

"Mary's coming." John said.

Sherlock gave John a look before saying, "Not available."

I giggled making Sherlock glare at me.

"You're meeting her Holmes!"

"Have you proposed yet?" Sherlock asked.

"No he hasn't." I said.

"No, I haven't found the right ring." John said giving me a friendly smile, knowing I was trying to help.

"And how do you know he hasn't found the right ring?" Sherlock asked me.

"Because I've been helping him, unlike somebody." I said giving him a small glare.

"Anyway, that means it's not official." Sherlock said.

I picked up the forgotten newspaper and rolled it up smiling.

"It's happening. Whether you like it or not. 8:30, The Royal, and wear a jacket!" John said as he left the room.

"You wear a jacket." Sherlock said stubbornly.

That's when I leaned over and smacked Sherlock upside the head with the newspaper.

"Bloody hell woman! What was that for?" Sherlock exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"For annoying John and making him angry." I said while getting out of the chair.

"Wait a moment, why aren't you going?" he asked.

"Because unlike some people, I went with John willingly to meet Mary, and even though I don't really like her; she obviously makes John happy, and I'm not going to try to ruin it just because I don't like her." I said.

"Whatever." Sherlock muttered.

"You know, I think you're scared." I said smirking.

"Me, scared, that's absolutely absurd." Sherlock said not facing me anymore.

"I think you're afraid of John leaving, after all, he's one of your best friends, and you get defensive whenever he gets a girl because you feel like they're taking him away from you. Well whatever the case is, just remember you'll still have me." I said before leaving the room.

That night at around 9 o'clock I changed into a pair of brown trousers, a white long sleeve tunic, and a pair of boots that my uncle had made for me; he was a shoe maker before heading to the bar. No, I'm not a drinker, though I do come to the bars to sometimes watch the fights that go on out back, and I sometimes join to blow off steam.

**Sherlock's point of view **

After the whole dinner incident, instead of going back to Baker Street I headed to the pub, placed John's normal bets, and was almost immediately called to fight. I was fighting a much larger man, well he was several feet taller than me anyway, but then again since when have I ever cared about who my opponent was. About 5 minuets into my fight besides an Irish bar song, the only sounds were the jeering of the crowd, you think that people would learn by now that size and muscle didn't matter, though in some situations it would matter to have muscle. 

**Lilly's point of view **

As I continued to watch Sherlock fight I noticed something, Sherlock wasn't actually hitting the man, he was taunting him by pretending to boast to the crowd, increasing the man's anger. Though as I continued to watch I had to back away some as Sherlock was rammed into the gate, which I was leaning on.

**Sherlock's point of view**

I gave a silent groan as I was rammed into the gate. I leaned my head back for a second, just to catch my breath, but saw Lilly standing a few inches away from the gate.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said.

"Yes fancy that, though you might want to move out of the way." she said.

Her warning came too late as I was lifted a up a few inches by my opponent. After literally slapping him around for a bit, I found myself panting against the gate. I looked up to find that Lilly wasn't there, that worried me. I stood up and as I did I saw her talking to the man who took my bet, well John's bet I should say.

"All right, that's it big man, we're done. You've won congratulations." I said trying turning to leave, I looked up again and saw that she was gone. 

"We ain't done yet." I heard the man say before feeling something small and wet hit the back of my head; the man had spit on me.

**Lilly's point of view**

Just as I left I stayed by the door to watch Sherlock deal a series of blows to his opponent before leaving, knowing that he had one. As I left, I couldn't help but smile.

**sorry i took so long to get this one out, i wasn't sure how to do this fight scene, remember to review.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

The next morning I got up around 7:30 and changed into a simple straight long sleeve gray dress, I really hate dresses, and I only wear them on special occasions. I will wear them to weddings, dinner parties (that one depends on the situation though), funerals, and hangings. I put on a pair of boots, sure they didn't match but who knew when you were going to run, or should I say have to. But before I continue the dress I'm wearing is not a normal London dress, I hate those. I then combed my hair and pulled it back into a low bun and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. I saw John sitting in one of the armchairs with his face in his hands, looking frustrated.

"Everything alright John?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." John said not looking at me, whenever John was like this it could only mean one thing.

"What has Sherlock done now?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Everything was fine at first, but then Mary asked if he could tell everything about someone who is a complete stranger, well you know how Holmes is. Everything started out fine, but then he saw the tan line of where her wedding ring used to be, and you know he thought that she had dumped him because she used up his money." John said sighing.

In my mind I was pounding Sherlock to a bloody pulp.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered.

"Lilly, don't do anything you'll regret." John warned.

"You never let me have any fun." I said pouting.

"Speaking of Holmes, we better get him to Blackwood's hanging before a riot brakes out." John said standing up and grabbing his cane.

"Why does Sherlock need to be there, besides the obvious reasons?" I asked.

"Because Blackwood had one final request, and London is apparently very eager to see the end of Blackwood." John said.

"And let me guess, Sherlock was Blackwood's final request?"

"Exactly. You wouldn't happen to know where Holmes is do you? I never heard him come in last night."

"He's probably stayed got a room at the bar, he went boxing last night."

John sighed before saying, "Come on, let's go."

We both grabbed our coats and John grabbed his hat before we left. About five minuets later we entered the silent pub (everybody was probably at Blackwood's hanging) and after asking the maid about Sherlock, we were entering Sherlock's room. I saw him staring at a cylinder jar while playing his violin, but he was playing it without the bow.

"Watson?" Sherlock asked not taking his eyes off of the flies, which I just noticed were in the jar.

"Right. Let's go." John replied while shutting the door.

"What has started as merely an experiment, has turned the threshold into a discovery. Now when I play a chromatic scale, I get no response." Sherlock said playing the violin.

"You do realize that what you're drinking is meant for eye surgery?" John asked looking at a small empty bottle.

I tried to hold back my laugh, and it came out as a small snort. John looked at me with a look that said 'really.'

"But now, this is remarkable. If I change to a cos chromatic scale, they fly counterclockwise, this is brilliant, I using a musical theory, have created a world of chaos." Sherlock said ignoring us.

Watson and I stood on the other side of the jar and watched the flies.

"And how exactly did you lure them all in?" John asked.

"Excellent question. I've been at it for six hours." Sherlock said.

"And what happens when I do this?" John asked.

John took off the lid and knocked his cane against the glass, letting the flies escape.

"Right."

"Clean yourself up. You are Blackwood's last request." John said as we both headed downstairs.

Ten minuets later we were in a carriage heading to Blackwood's hanging. Sherlock was wearing the same exact thing he had been wearing in the pub, he had put on his black jacket and scarf. John and Sherlock were sitting across from each other, John was still upset with Sherlock about last night. The sky had turned into a gray instead of the light blue it had been earlier this morning. John was looking silently out of the window at the unfinished bridge.

"Look at those towering structures. It's the first combination of vacuoles suspense bridge ever attempted. Most significant." Sherlock said sitting back in his seat.

I looked at John, who was sitting next to me, and saw him shake his head; clearly not interested. I sighed, men.

"What an industrious empire (John gave him an annoyed look). Oh I have your winnings from last night. You weren't there so I made your customary bet." Sherlock continued while taking out two sheets of paper.

John went to take his winnings when Sherlock snatched them back and said, "Ah you're right. I'll keep them with your checkbook, safely locked away in my drawer."

John sat back in his seat glaring at him now.

"And what are you doing with John's checkbook?" I asked Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you know that the opera house is featuring Don Giovanni, I might have snagged a couple of seats. You have a grand gift of silence Watson (after John didn't respond). It makes you insuperable as a companion."

I watched with wide eyes as John had quickly punched Sherlock in the nose before calmly leaning back in his seat. I knew that John had softened the blow, only having the intentions of hurt, not to make him bleed. I gave a small chuckle as Sherlock groaned and covered his nose with his handkerchief, to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Nice punch." I commented John.

John gave me a smile.

"Well I can see that you take pleasure in my pain." Sherlock said to me after putting his handkerchief away.

"Oh shut up, you deserved that, and don't act like you didn't." I said.

"I knew she'd been engaged. She told me." John said obviously still mad about last night.

"So that's a no to the opera then?" Sherlock asked as if John never punched him.

It was silent for awhile until Sherlock snatched John's waistcoat which John was holding.

"That's my waistcoat." John said looking at Sherlock.

"I thought we agreed it was too small for you?" Sherlock said.

"I'd like it back." John said tugging on the waistcoat.

"We agreed."

"I want it back."

They continued to tug on it making me chuckle, but I stepped on Sherlock's foot, making him let go of the waistcoat. John grinned while Sherlock glared at me. But then John crunch the waistcoat into a ball and threw it out the window. Sherlock gave John a triumphant smile. John was doing his best not to smile, but he grinned, and so did I.

**I'm so sorry for not posting, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. remember to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

We soon arrived at the prison, were there was a bit of a fear frenzy. Police were keeping the crowd of people back and away from the roads, people were yelling, and people were holding up signs. Sherlock, John, and I stepped out of the carriage and stared at the crowd as the carriage.

"This way Mr. Holmes." said one of the cops.

"Well Blackwood certainly seems to have gotten the crowd into some type of fear frenzy." John said looking at the crowd.

"Well I'm certain that it will disperse once his feet have stopped twitching. Care to come along?" Sherlock asked while taking out his pipe.

"No, you're on your own, I have no business with him while he's alive." John said.

"That goes for me as well." I said.

"Suit yourselves mother hen." Sherlock said while following the cop.

John and I walked inside to where the execution would be taking place. It was supposed to be an outside execution, but the police were afraid of the riot outside, so they moved the execution to inside. About ten minuets later Sherlock had joined us, along with the priest, quite a few witnesses (from the families of the girl's he murdered), and the executioner.

"What did he want exactly?" I asked Sherlock in a whisper as Blackwood was led into position.

"Not sure." was the answer.

"Lord Henry Blackwood, you are sentenced to death for the practice of black magic, and the unholy murders of five women; and the attempted murder of a sixth; you are to be hung from a rope until did. Do you have an final words?" the judge asked.

"Death, is only the beginning." Blackwood said while looking over at John, Sherlock, and I.

A cloth was thrown over Blackwood's head and then the noose was thrown around his neck, the judge gave the signal, and Blackwood went threw the trap door.

"May his soul rest in peace, forever and ever Amen." the priest said while making the sign of the cross.

Ten days had past since Blackwood's hanging and London had returned to normal, though Sherlock has been a little moody lately, though that's probably because he hasn't had an 'interesting' case since then. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I had changed into my usual pair of trousers (black), a gray corset long sleeve blouse, and brown boots; as you could tell I never cared about fashion or which colors fit best together, and I honestly didn't care if people stared at me and thought badly of me because of it. I combed my hair and pulled it back into a low bun and brushed my teeth before heading down to breakfast. It was just going to be me, Sherlock, and Mrs. Hudson today; John was going to use this morning to go have breakfast with Mary. It was 9 o'clock when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson, I'll get it!" I yelled to the landlady.

I set down my book before getting up and heading to the door. I opened it and to my shock, stood Irene Adler. I barely recognized her. She was almost my height, except she was maybe three inches taller then me, she had semi pale skin, had a very fit and athletic appearance, had beautiful but dark light blue eyes, had black curly hair which was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, had a light purple proper woman's dress on, a black woman's traveling coat over it, had black one inch heeled boots, and was carrying a basket. She also had a thing for Sherlock, a thing that made me not like her.

"Why are you here Ms. Adler? Or have you married again?" I asked rudely.

"You have a very nice way of greeting people, and if you must know I am Irene Adler again." Irene said giving me a glare.

"You never answered my question." I said returning her glare.

"Consider it a business visit, I have something for him." she said.

"You're carrying poison are you?" I asked her.

"No, now let me through, or I will make you." she said.

"I would love to see you try, but since I don't want to bother Mrs. Hudson I'll allow you to come in, but the next time you visit, and Mrs. Hudson isn't here; well you might want to back up that threat." I said giving her a harsh glare before moving out of the way.

She gave me a satisfied smirk before heading upstairs. I shut the door and sighed. Just what I needed.

**Sherlock's point of view**

I was awoken by the sound of fingers cracking walnuts, they were too large to be peanuts.

"London is so bleak this time of year." a very familiar voice said.

My eyes shot open. That voice belonged to Irene Adler, but if that was the case, what was she doing here.

"Not that I'm pinning for New Jersey, I'd much rather travel during the winter." she continued.

I was about to sit up when I saw Irene Adler sit down in the chair in front of me, I realized that I must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"I brought these all the way from Syria, I found these exquisite dates in Jordon, and your favorite olives. I thought maybe we could have ourselves a little tea party." she said while getting a folder by the window.

"And while I was setting the table, I found this file with my name on it."

I had silently gotten off the couch as she read what was in the file and went over to a portrait, opened it and checked the safe, it hasn't been opened, so I wasn't whether to be happy or upset that she hadn't taken anything, because if she had taken something then I might have found out the reason she might be here, and it couldn't have been just to catch up on old times. As she continued reading her crimes I picked up the bowl of olives and went over to the small table and quickly flipped her picture face down. She looked at me with suspicion on her face.

"I was simply studying your methods. All those crimes should've made it easier for me to track you down." I said slightly nervous, and I Sherlock Holmes never got nervous especially around a woman; except for when it came down to Irene and Lilly, and I have no idea why.

"But I don't see my name on any of these articles." she replied.

"But your signature is clear. Is that the Maharajah's missing diamond? Or just another souvenir?" I asked noticing her necklace while bringing it out.

"Let's not dwell on the past." she said.

After awhile she finally told me why she was here, well sort of. She wants me to find someone who's missing before leaving, while giving me money as payment of saying that she knew that I would take the case.

**Remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

**Lilly's point of view**

I was just about to head upstairs when the door opened, I turned and saw John.

"Hello John." I greeted.

"Hello." John replied taking off his jacket and throwing it over his arm.

"Hold the door doctor." Irene said suddenly appearing in front of us.

Always the gentlemen John did so, after a quick thank you from Irene he closed the door and looked at me surprised. I followed John up the stairs as he took off his hat. Just then Sherlock ran to us as we reached the landing and opened the window.

"Holmes was that-are you wearing a-" John started to ask.

"False nose? No." Sherlock replied, but he indeed was wearing a false nose.

"Holmes tell me that that wasn't-" John was cut off when Sherlock took his coat.

Sherlock then jumped out of the window, landing on dumpster below with a loud bang. John and I both put our heads out the window and watched him.

"Holmes! Where are you going!" John shouted/asked.

Then Sherlock jumped on the dumpster across from it but fell through.

"That's going to hurt later." I said wincing as we both withdrew our heads.

"Watson! Lilly!"

John and I both looked at each other and sighed as John shut the window.

"Let's head into Sherlock's room, that way he can't dodge our questions about Irene, and you can tell me how your breakfast outing with Mary went." I said.

"Alright, so that really was Irene Adler that I saw leaving?" John asked as we headed to Sherlock's room.

"Yes it was, unfortunately." I said sighing.

As soon as we entered Sherlock's room we both sat in the armchairs. John had taken off his hat, his jacket and waist coat, which left him wearing his white striped long sleeved shirt, and rolled up the sleeves.

"Lilly I hope I'm not prying, but I'm curious to know as to why you don't like Ms. Adler?" John asked while picking up an envelope on Sherlock's desk.

"Oh I don't know. There's just something about her, the way she looks at Sherlock, the way he compliments her even when I was the one that answered, he would say yes but she thought of it earlier, and the way he would act as if I'm never there because she's around." I said angrily before sighing.

John looked at me shocked. He had finished reading the case that was in the envelope and was now reading the newspaper.

"Lilly, are you jealous of Irene?"

"No way, why would I be jealous of that stupid toad?" I asked.

"Are you jealous then because Holmes likes her?"

I was saved when Sherlock bounded into the room.

"What are you two doing here? This is my room you know?" Sherlock asked while taking off his scarf and John's coat.

"I figured that if we stayed here then you couldn't dodge our questions." I replied.

He took off his false nose and tossed it somewhere before sitting in front of the mirror and wiping the dirt from his face.

"Look at you. Why is it that one of the only women that you've cared about a world class criminal?." John asked.

"Would you allow me to explain?" Sherlock asked.

"Allow me. Apart from Lilly here she's the only adversary who's ever out smarted you. Twice. Made a proper idiot out of you." John said smirking.

I chuckled and looked at Sherlock who had rested his chin against his palm.

"Right you've had your fun." Sherlock said.

"What's she after?" John asked.

"Alright time to press on." Sherlock said.

"What could she possibly need?"

"It doesn't matter." Sherlock said while standing up and getting his violin.

"An alibi? A beard? A human canoe? She could sit on your back and paddle you up the Thames." John said making me laugh.

"Well it really is of no consequence to you is it Watson? After all we've done our 'last' case together." Sherlock replied.

"I've already read it (Sherlock had gone to pass the case to John, but put it back down). Missing person. Luke Reardon, 4"10, red hair, no front teeth, case solved. You're obviously not her type. She prefers ginger dwarfs." John said trying to make me feel better, he made me laugh too.

"Midget." Sherlock corrected.

"So you agree?" John asked while lowering the paper.

"No I don't agree. It's more then technicality you see." Sherlock said plucking a few strings on the violin.

"What were you doing?" John asked.

"Will you allow me to explain?" Sherlock shot back.

"I wish you would."

Sherlock then went on to explain how he had followed Irene to a carriage where she was talking to a hooded figure, and said that he knew that he was a professor but that was it.

"This man intrigues me Watson. He's got Adler on edge." Sherlock said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's scared of him." Sherlock said.

"And yet she works for him." John said.

"Right." Sherlock said after a pause.

"Well it has nothing to do with me, but I advise you to leave the case alone." John said suddenly interested in his nails.

"Well I may not have a choice in the matter. After all Lilly and I may be paying the rent on our own soon. Thanks to you." Sherlock said sitting down across from us and pointing his violin bow at John.

"Get that out of my face." John said.

"It's not in your face it's in my hand." Sherlock said smartly.

"Get what's in your hand out of my face."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Clarkie the cop came in.

"Ah Clarkie!" Sherlock shouted.

"Sorry to bother you but Inspector Lestrade asks that you come at once." Clarkie said.

"What's he done now? Lost his way to Scotland Yard?" Sherlock asked.

John and I snickered.

"Come along Watson, he said us, meaning all three of us." Sherlock said.

"No, you means you." John said.

"It's Lord Blackwood sir, it appears that, well it appears that he's risen from the grave." Clarkie said.

"Most engaging." Sherlock said leaning forward, meaning that he's interested.

"Very cleaver. I pronounced the man dead myself." John said.

"What of the facts?" Sherlock asked after a short silence.

"The groundskeeper claims that he saw Blackwood walking around the grounds just this morning." Clarkie said.

"I'll leave this in your capable hands. I have another appointment with Mary." John said getting up from his chair.

"It's not my reputation that's at stack here." Sherlock said glancing at John.

I sighed, here we go again.

"Don't try that." John said pointing a finger at Sherlock.

"Have the newspaper got wind of this yet?" Sherlock asked.

"That's what we've been trying to avoid."

"Certainly. What's the major concern?"

"Panic. Raging bloody panic."

"Indeed."

"You're not taking this seriously are you Holmes?" John asked surprised.

"Yes. As you should? This is a matter of professional integrity! No woman wants marry a doctor who can't tell if a man's dead or not?" Sherlock said standing up and looking at John.

John sighed before agreeing to go, and we were off to the graveyard.

**Remember to review **


	10. Chapter 10

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

It was 10 o'clock when we reached the graveyard. I hated graveyards, they were always so creepy, now I don't believe in those stories that ghosts haunt the grounds, or that the dead walk, or any of those ghost tales, I just hate the graveyard because I always feel like I'm intruding in someone's home; or in this case walking on it and it gives me the creeps. Even with the sun shining over it, slightly hidden by clouds, the graveyard was still spooky. I sighed as we walked over to Inspector Lestrade who was standing with some of his men by Blackwood's tomb.

"Who do you think won the match Clarkie?" John asked glancing down at the ground.

"Match sir?" Clarkie asked confused.

"The rugby match. Your men have done a fine job of obliterating any potential evidence." John said pointing his cane at the ground.

I looked down and saw hoof prints, carriage tracks, and human tracks covering the ground.

"Yes. But at least they never miss an opportunity to miss an opportunity." Sherlock said as we walked over to Lestrade and saw that the tombs entrance had been smashed open.

"You took your time Holmes." Lestrade said.

"'And on the third day'..." Sherlock quoted from the Bible.

"These slabs of sandstone are half a pound each, and they're smashed open from the inside." Lestrade said.

"Lestrade, what of the coffin?" Sherlock asked.

"We're in the proses of bringing it up." Lestrade said while looking at his men.

We all looked at his men and saw that they were staring at us, all of them wearing looks of fear.

"Really? What stage of the proses exactly? Anyhow where's our witness?" Sherlock asked.

"Over there and apparently he's, cat, cata-" Lestrade started.

"Catatonic sir." Clarkie said.

"He's not feeling very well." Lestrade said.

While Lestrade went over and got his men down into the tomb Sherlock went over and sat on one of the broken slabs. I went over and joined Sherlock. I watched as he picked up a piece of slab and licked it.

"Ew." I said scrunching up my face at him.

"What?" Sherlock asked glancing at me.

"You just licked that slab, and besides the obvious you don't know what creature has been on it since the tomb broke." I said.

"Ah but if I hadn't I wouldn't have made a discovery." Sherlock said.

"Oh yeah, and what discovery made you lick a broken piece of sandstone?" I asked.

"You will have to wait until the case is solved."

"In other words you have no idea."

"Quite the opposite."

"Sure."

We got up and joined Lestrade as John came up to him after checking on the groundskeeper.

"He may need a few moments. The mans in shock." John said.

"The man said that he saw Blackwood rise from the grave." Lestrade said giving John an accusing look.

"So?" John asked.

"You pronounced him dead." Lestrade said.

"He had no pulse." John retorted.

Just then Lestrade's men came back carrying Blackwood's coffin which they set down in front of us. The men backed away. They were acting like a bunch of cowards. John got a crowbar to open the coffin and managed to slide the top off. Inside the coffin besides dirt, was not Blackwood, but a short man, around 4"10, had white skin, and red hair.

"Good Lord." John said slightly disgusted, as worms had started making their homes in the man.

I looked over at Sherlock and saw him close his eyes tight before opening them again.

"That's not Blackwood." Clarkie said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I said.

"Time of death?" Sherlock asked John.

John knelt down next to the coffin and placed a small thermometer/measure over the man's mouth.

"Dipter is, precisely, two thirds of an inch making the time of death between ten and twelve hours ago." John said as Sherlock knelt down next to him while writing down on a small notebook.

"May I borrow your pen?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

Lestrade handed Sherlock his pen as I knelt down next to Sherlock. Sherlock unscrewed the pen and used it to lift up the man's upper lip.

"Adler's dwarf." John said to Sherlock.

"Midget." Sherlock retorted.

Sherlock then handed Lestrade back his pen, which he took with his handkerchief.

"I know what I saw. It was Blackwood. As clear as I see you. When the dead rise, the living will fill these coffins." the groundskeeper said as Sherlock placed his hat over something on the body.

"Well, um," Sherlock started to say while the three of us stood before nodding to Lestrade.

"Alright, let's get this mess cleaned up." Lestrade said as we left.

"Do you seriously believe that he was resurrected?" John asked.

"The question is not if, but how. The game is afoot." Sherlock said.

"Follow your spirit, and upon this charge cry out 'God for Harry, England and St. George.'" Sherlock and John said together.

"So, Sherlock, where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"We find out where this was made, and see if we can't get the owners address." Sherlock replied pulling out a pocket watch, it was old, dirty, and had scratches around the edges.

"Please tell me you did not take that from the dead guy?" I asked.

"And what if I did?"

"Never mind."

Next thing I knew we were in the crowded streets of town, and it was apparently a good business day as in the streets were so flooded with people that you could barely walk amongst them.

"Here you are. Why that certain fish and chips store I don't understand?" John asked as handing Sherlock back the pocket watch as we came out of yet another store.

"You know there's something particular they use in their bathrooms."

"You know Holmes, I've seen some things in war that I don't understand. Once I met a man who predicted his own death." John said as we continued walking.

"Really?" I asked looking up at John.

"Yes. He predicted it right up to the number and the placement of the bullets that killed him. You have to admit Holmes, there is a supernatural explanation to this case, and it is theoretically possible." John said.

"Agreed, but it is a huge mistake to theorize before having enough data." Sherlock said.

"But Sherlock, you theorize everyday." I said grinning at him.

He glared at me.

"Anyway I believe that Adler's midget is the key to all of this. Right, scratches around the keyhole, what does that tell you? " Sherlock asked while looking at the watch as we continued walking.

"He was likely a drunk." I said sighing.

"Every time he wound the watch his hand would slip, hence the scratches." John continued.

"Very good Watson and you as well Lilly, I believe you two are developing deductive powers of your own. Hm, now I see that there are what look like initials, the most recent is M.H., now M.H. would stand for-"

"Maddison and Haig." the three of us said together.

"They should be able to give us an address." Sherlock said.

"What a coincidence." John said smirking before we followed Sherlock.

**Remember to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

"But there is something that you failed to deduce from the watch." John said just as Sherlock was about to turn the corner.

"Oh and what's that?" Sherlock asked making me roll my eyes.

"The time. I have to get back Holmes. Having tea with the in-laws." John said as we continued to follow Sherlock into the alleyway, where there were less people.

"Would you like your futures told young sirs and kind miss?" a woman who was smoking asked us loudly.

"Certainly not." Sherlock said to her.

"No thank you." I said.

"No." John said.

"You have to hear what I have to tell you." the woman said following us.

"We have no need of your services gypsy woman." Sherlock said to her.

"Even if it's to do with Mary?" the woman asked making all of us stop.

"Look Sherlock give me the pocket watch, I'll go get us that address while you and John deal with her." I said taking the pocket watch out of Sherlock's hand.

"Very well, be careful though." Sherlock said as I left.

After about five minuets I managed to get an address and went out the front door and saw Sherlock sitting there, but there were no signs of John.

"Where's John?" I asked Sherlock while sitting down next to him.

"Right across the street at the engagement store picking out the ring, so he can propose to Mary properly. So did you manage to get an address?" Sherlock said/asked.

"Yes I did, I was lucky that he was in a very good mood today, because I have a feeling that if he wasn't, then I probably would have been running out of the store." I said handing him a small sheet of paper.

"Excellent." Sherlock said reading the address.

Not too long after that John came out of the store.

"Well there's John." I said as we stood up and headed over to him.

He was smiling and proud of himself.

"Well now you've got your ring, and I've got my address." Sherlock said as we headed towards the address.

"So John show me the ring you got her." I said walking next to him.

He smiled and pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside sat a heart shaped ring, the heart was red and had some small silver pearls, though I couldn't tell around the heart.

"John it's beautiful." I said giving him a smile, which he returned.

"I think she'll really like this. And I have some change left." John said closing the box and putting it in his coat pocket.

"John you have to learn not to say things like that." I said.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Because you're going to be jinxing yourself." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes but stopped for a moment while staring at a dice game some homeless people were playing.

"Do you want me to look after it for you?" Sherlock asked as we watched him restrain himself.

"No, no." John said still looking at the game while putting the coins in his pocket.

"Don't spend it here." Sherlock said.

"No."

"Besides John, if you're going to gamble, I'd prefer it if you played cards, because you have a better chance at winning." I said.

"She's got a very good point there." Sherlock said.

"I've got to go see Mary." John said after looking at his pocket watch.

"Give her my best and her family as well." Sherlock said as I followed him.

A few minuets later we reached the house where this Reardon stayed. Sherlock lifted up his cane and knocked on the door.

"Sherlock, the guy is dead, and I'm pretty sure he didn't have anybody staying with him; so why do you think someone would answer the door?" I asked him as if it were obvious.

"Fair point." Sherlock said as he took out his small kit full of stuff.

He took out something and crouched down before piddling with the small hole in the door, could you even call it a hole. But just then a foot came out and kicked the door open, leaving Sherlock staring at the door with surprise. I then noticed that it was John.

"It does make a considerable difference to me having someone with me, on whom I can rely on." Sherlock said looking up at John who stood in the doorway.

"Well you can rely on me for exactly ten minuets." John said.

"Oh and I'm not reliable?" I asked them.

"Of course you are." John said giving me a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sherlock said agreeing with John while standing up.

I followed them into the house and saw that the one wall was completely covered in markings.

"Reardon clearly felt that someone was out to get him." John said while poking at a burnt animal trap with his cane, pulling it back as it clamped shut.

"So he did. Irene Adler was here. Either that or our ginger midget wears the same Persian perfume." Sherlock said moving further into the house.

"Are you sure it's not the Ammonium Sulfate you're smelling Sherlock?" I asked him as we followed him into the next room.

"That and other aromas." Sherlock said walking over to the table.

"It looks like Reardon was trying to combine some kind of sorcery and scientific formula." John said while looking at small board and a piece of paper.

I walked over to John and saw that on the piece of paper was some type of symbol, like one you would use for an enchantment.

"More importantly, let's see what he was trying to dispose of." Sherlock said bring over a couple of chard papers.

"Potassium Magnesium." I said after looking over the papers.

"Sulfuric Acid." John said glancing up at us.

"It looks like the iron went out of the ink, as long as it's not too burnt." Sherlock said.

I followed Sherlock as he went back to the other table.

"Peculiar." Sherlock said after looking at something the I couldn't see.

"What is it?" I asked.

When he didn't answer me I walked over to him and groaned at the sight. On the table with it's arms and legs pinned was a frog, and it was cut open exposing its insides.

"Gross." I said backing away.

"You never were one for dissecting were you." Sherlock said rather than asked not looking at me.

"No, and you always teased me about it as well." I said.

"Holmes." John said suddenly making us both look over at him.

"Hm?" Sherlock answered.

"Look at the crest. Reardon was working with Blackwood." John said holding up a piece of paper.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Of course he was. Question is to what end?" Sherlock said standing up.

"Well whatever he was working on, he clearly succeeded." Sherlock said as we continued into another room.

"How so?" John asked.

"Well John it's simple, if he hadn't, he would still be alive." I said.

"Which is why Miss Adler is so desperate to find him." John said as we followed Sherlock over to a desk.

"There is one odor that I can put my finger on." Sherlock said leaning against the desk.

I faintly heard a door open.

"Sherlock." I said.

"Molasses, maple syrup, barley sugar." Sherlock said as John joined me in facing the front.

Two men had entered through a door that was behind us, well in front of us now.

"Candy apple." John said seeing one of the men eating a candy apple.

Sherlock turned around. The two men had white skin, were thin, and were dressed casually. One was carrying a container of gasoline.

"Let me guess, judging from the arson tools in your hands, you're here extinguish the place of all evidence?" Sherlock asked.

"Just one minuet gentlemen, and lady. Oh Dredger!" the one man yelled to the open door.

There were footsteps approaching, I could already tell that whoever it was was big, because of the way the floor shook as they entered. I was right too. Another man entered, this man was a giant, taller then the three of us combined, he was about 6"6 maybe, he was muscled, had short black hair, brown eyes, a bad burn or scar on his face, had a small mustache and beard, wore brown pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a jacket. He was smirking down at us. He then said something in French.

"Meat or potatoes?" Sherlock asked while pointing at the two men standing on either side of Dredger.

"My ten minuets are up." John said.

The two men dropped what they were holding and went after John, who started punching them. Dredger started heading after Sherlock and I decided to help John.

"Hey two against one isn't fair." I said while punching the one guy in the face.

"Thanks." John said while holding off the other guy with his cane.

"No problem."

I watched as the other guy punched John in the face and held onto his jacket, and John had to take it off in order to escape. I looked around and tried to look for some kind of weapon as the man came after me. I got distracted when I saw Dredger pick up Sherlock by his collar and threw him across the table, braking all the objects on it. But that left me wide open and looked back at my opponent just as his fist collided with my cheek. His punch was weak but it still hurt. I was glade that I had a, I guess easy opponent, because his attacks were wild making him predictable, but at the same time that made it harder. I felt something roll and stop at my shoe. I looked down and saw that it was John's cane. I quickly picked it up and started to use it as a weapon. I turned as I saw Sherlock land on the table.

"You alright?" John asked before returning to his fight.

I somehow ended up next to John as he held his opponent in a choke hold, but we all stopped when we heard a groan. We watched as Dredger was thrown back into the other room. But continued are fight after. I soon managed to knock my opponent unconscious and started helping John, who had managed to grab himself what looked like a knife. When John punched him back I started hitting him with John's cane. Just as the man was pressed against the wall I stood in front of him ready to strike him with John's cane when he pulled out the knife and held it to my throat, making me freeze. But just then Dredger was thrown into the man making both of us jump, and making the knife make a small cut on my throat. John and I turned and saw Sherlock standing there holding some strange object in his hand.

"Holmes, what is that?" John asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock said.

Just then Dredger got up and jumped out of the nearest window, making us follow him.

**remember to review **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Sherlock Holmes love story (based on the 2009 movie) this is going to take place after An Unusual Girl, the story can be read separately, and don't worry I am going to continue the other one, I just couldn't wait to post this one. I DO NOT OWN Sherlock Holmes or any of the other characters I only own Lily Smith and others you don't recognize. Please Review.**

I handed John his cane back before chasing after Sherlock who as chasing after Dredger. People were watching as they saw us running through the crowded street, wondering what was going on. We followed him to the boat dock as he opened the doors that said slipway 5. Sherlock and I stood behind him just as he opened the doors and we dodged him as he swung his large fist at us, but Sherlock used that thing again, which made him fly back into the room, where everyone had stopped working and stared at us. I followed Sherlock inside as he started talking to the man in French. Look I understood the language, but I never had to use it so I kind of lost it and don't understand it anymore. Which stunk since I couldn't understand what they were saying. Dredger then gripped the thing that Sherlock was holding which seemed to short circuit and made Sherlock let go of it, and Dredger then tossed it aside.

"Run little rabbit, run." Dredger said smirking.

"With pleasure." Sherlock said.

Sherlock then started running, pushing some of the workers aside. Dredger followed Sherlock, I honestly didn't know how to help, I didn't exactly have my gun with me, yes I do have a gun, but I try to use it only as a last resort. But other then a gun I didn't have any way of helping Sherlock. I watched as Sherlock tried to lift an axe, but failed, apparently it was too heavy. Sherlock then grabbed a large chain by the unfinished boat and managed to wrap it around Dredger's arm. But it didn't help as Dredger punched Sherlock with his free arm, making Sherlock fall to the ground. Then Dredger grabbed a large hammer as Sherlock started running again and swung it in Sherlock's direction, but every time Dredger swung he ended up smashing the large pieces of wood that were holding the boat in place. Not too soon after Sherlock had grabbed a little hammer and held it up, they both looked at the object as if saying 'really', then Sherlock threw it at Dredger, but all it did was bounce off of him. I kept looking around for some kind of weapon, but there was nothing, well nothing that would be effective against a giant like him. I jumped when I heard a gun shot and people screaming outside. Next thing I knew John was standing next to me.

"Here, I think you'll need this, I swiped it off the guy you knocked unconscious back at the house." John said handing me a gun.

"Thanks, and just where have you been?" I asked as I loaded the gun.

"Trying to find you." John said as he loaded his gun.

I peered around the large boat and spotted Dredger and Sherlock, I aimed and fired at Dredger, who looked unaffected but surprised, which left Sherlock an opening to fight back. Dredger threw the giant axe at Sherlock who twisted his body and dodged it. Dredger groaned in frustration and grabbed a broken piece of chain and threw it at Sherlock, this time it caught his feet and made Sherlock fall into the small space between the port. I followed John around the boat as we started firing at Dredger, who took cover. But then he grabbed a giant something and went over to the machine and whacked it, making it start. John and I stopped firing as the unfinished large boat started moving and both of us ran towards Sherlock.

"Holmes!" John yelled worriedly.

As the boat went into the ocean Sherlock sat up but then the anchor, well what was going to be the anchor, was moving very fast in his direction. Just as it was about to his him John moved quickly over to Sherlock and wrapped his arm around Sherlock's chest while lying down and brought Sherlock with him. Both of them were safe as the anchor landed in the ocean. They both sat up and ended up leaning back to back. I tucked the gun away in pocket before heading over to Sherlock and John.

"Are you both alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Sherlock said sighing.

Just then the sound of a boat horn went off, but it was weak. Sherlock and I turned and saw that the boat that had been docked was sinking.

"Watson, what have you done?" Sherlock asked, even though he knew it wasn't John's fault, he was merely trying to lighten the mood.

I don't know how it happened or when they got here but next thing I knew was that the three of us were being cuffed by Scotland Yard's police, and were being thrown into the courtyard prison. It was quite even among the chatter of other criminals, so I tried to make small talk.

"You want to know something that I just realized?" I asked them.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"Is that they arrested us for doing our job." I said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well we were following clues left by Blackwood and Reardon, and then after we had to defend ourselves against Dredger we get arrested. It does have a small bit of ironic humor wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"I see what you mean." John said giving a smile.

That night was cold. Sometimes London nights were cold, and I hated cold weather; I loved the snow it brought, but hated the cold even though I was used to it. Sherlock, John, and I were still awake; I highly doubted we were going to be able to sleep here, especially John with his wound and all (the wound he received when he went into the army). I shivered as the wind blew, I was the only person who didn't have a jacket, why didn't I bring one. I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth and felt my eyes starting to close, I didn't even realize how tired I was, today's events were probably catching up with me. I don't know whose shoulder my head was on, but at the moment I didn't care, and ended up falling asleep.

**Sherlock's point of view**

I sighed. I nearly jumped when I felt something fall on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw that it was Lilly, she had fallen asleep. I gulped nervously at how close she was, I felt my heart speed up, it was so loud that I could hear it ringing in my ears. Why is it this girl made me respond this way? I then saw John looking over at me and saw him smile.

"Well don't just sit there help me." I whispered to him as to not wake Lilly.

"Sorry old chap, you're on your own." John said smirking.

I glared at him before gently grabbing Lilly and moved her so that her head was laying in my lap. I frowned as she started shivering slightly, I took off my coat and put it over her.

"Well I'm going to bed, night." I said to John while using him as a pillow.

"Night Holmes."

I soon found myself falling asleep.

**Please Review**


End file.
